The most amazing girl he had ever met
by Catherine Diggory
Summary: Cédric redécouvre une jeune fille qu'il croyait connaître :amour, passion et déchirement au rdv! Une bonne fic quétaine quoi : Venez voir ce que ca donne !
1. Chapter 1

**_Alors voilà! Une belle histoire à l'eau de rose entre Cédric et une fille totalement sortie de mon imagination! C'est mon premier fic alors soyez pas trop durs :P  
Reviews plz!  
P.S: Pour les noms de Pouldard ou des quatre maisons je les ai mis en anglais parce que je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux. Le titre aussi il est en anglais..."The most amazing girl he had ever met" sonne mieux que " La fille la plus géniale qu'il n'ait jamais connu" non?  
P.P.S: Je vais essayer de poster la suite bientôt...  
Assez parlé je vous laisse le lire..._**

**The most amazing girl he had ever met**

Le quai 9 3/4 bondé de monde, en cette matinée du 1er septembre, jour officiel de la rentrée scolaire à Hogwarts. Des éclats de rire fusaient de tous côtés et l'ambiance était chaleureuse parmi les élèves, contents d'avoir retrouvé leurs camarades d'école. Parmi cette foule dense se trouvait une jeune fille particulièrement jolie qui discutait avec ses amies. De longs cheveux châtains bouclés tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules. Ses oreilles délicates contrastaient avec sa bouche pulpeuse et bien dessinée. Son petit nez aquilin une petite touche rusée à ce visage angélique. De grands yeux gris-bleu entourés de longs cils courbés naturellement illuminaient sa figure. Son teint basané était le résultats de longues heures de prélassement sur la plage de Floride ou ses parents, un couple moldu, avaient loué une villa pour les 2 mois de vacances. Sa silhouette aussi était impeccable. Elle avait pris plusieurs centimètres au cours de l'été et avait perdu plusieurs kilos, grâce à son jogging quotidien qu'elle faisait depuis le début de cet été. Elle avait gagné un peu de poitrine mais sans exagération. Elisabeth Brown s'était totalement métamorphosée durant ces quelques mois de vacances.

À quelques mètres d'elle, un garçon la regardait. Son nom était Cédric Diggory , et comme Elisabeth, lui aussi allait entrer dans sa 7ème et dernière année à Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie. Le garçon en question, lui aussi, donnait comme l'impression de se distinguer de la masse, tant par ses traits réguliers et sa carrure d'athlète que par ses cheveux châtains en bataille. Il s'avança vers la jeune fille qui, en le voyant, se précipita vers lui et lui dit :

« Salut Cédric!

-Euhm….salut, répondit le jeune homme, surpris que la jeune fille connaisse son nom et le traite comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

-Si tu cherches Cho, en fait c'est qu'elle est partie un an en échange…

-Ah bon, tu connais Cho? Questionna Cédric

-Bien sûr on était dans les mêmes dortoirs durant les 6 dernières années! Tu ne me replaces pas? Je suis Elisabeth Brown! L'amie de Cho!

-Voyons c'est impossible! Elisabeth, celle dont tu me parles était euhm…..alors que tu es euhm…ravissante!

-Merci pour le compliment mais oui je suis bien Elisabeth Brown, la fille plutôt petite, avec trop de kilos en trop et une éruption d'acné en cours. C'est encore moi!

-Wow! Je veux dire, c'est surprenant! Disons que tu as beaucoup… Changé.

-Elisabeth rit en voyant l'embarras du jeune homme et lui fit un sourire avantageux. Se rappelant soudainement la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait abordé, elle continua :

-Ah oui donc ce qu je disais c'est que Cho est parti un an en échange en Allemagne …

-Avant qu'elle puisse continua, Cédric lui demanda timidement :

-Rassure moi….ce ne serait pas à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et moi par hasard?

-Non pas du tout. Elle est seulement partie parce que ses parents prenaient une année sabbatique et elle voulait prendre le large, se remettre les idées en place, alors elle a décidé de partir avec eux.

-Ah bon. Tu me rassures parce ce que j'avais peur que la fin plutôt subite de notre relation ait quelque chose à voir avec son départ. »

C'est alors que le train rouge vif sur lequel était inscrit en lettre dorées : Hogwarts Express siffla, afin de rappeler aux élèves qu'il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure avant le départ. Cette détonation fit sursauter tout le monde et Elisabeth et Cedric allèrent retrouver leurs amis respectifs.

"À tout à l'heure Elisabeth! On se reverra sûrement dans le train ! lui dit le jeune homme.

-À un de ces quatre Cédric! Mais tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Lily!"

Et avant que Cédric n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la masse d'élèves les avait séparés. Elisabeth retrouva ses amies, dialoguant de leurs vacances et de leurs amourettes. Elles décidèrent alors de rentrer dans le train écarlate, avant que celui-ci ne soit totalement rempli. Tant bien que mal, elles hissèrent leurs valises et réussirent à trouver un compartiment vide, à l'avant du train. À onze heures précises, le train se mit en marche. Elle regardait distraitement les arbres défiler un à un à l'extérieur, ne prêtant plus attention aux discussions de ses amies, qui sonnaient comme un bourdonnement à son oreille. Et voilà, une autre année allait commencer, mais Lily avait la nette impression que celle-ci serait grandement différente des autres. Pour une fois, elle ne serait plus dans l'ombre de Cho, qui avait le don de monopoliser l'attention, surtout masculine, par son charme et sa beauté. Elle-même se sentait différente. Elle avait été très flatté par les compliments gênés de Cédric. Lily savait évidemment qu'elle avait beaucoup changé mais à ses yeux, elle conservait tout de même énormément de défauts. En tant qu'adolescente de 17 ans complexée qu'elle était, elle trouvait ses cheveux trop volumineux, ses oreilles trop grandes, son nez trop long etc. Elle avait aussi grandement pris confiance en elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle sentait que les garçons la regardaient comme elle était vraiment : enjouée, originale et très romantique. Elle repensa d'un air rêveur à ses vacances, à la plage, la mer et la piscine. Elle repensa à Daniel, un moldu qu'elle avait rencontré en Floride et avec qui elle était sortie quelques semaines. Mais non, elle ne pouvait plus y repenser, il faisait maintenant parti du passé, lui et tous ses torts, lui et tous ses défauts, dont celui de ne pas être fidèle. Il l'avait tellement fait souffrir, il fallait définitivement qu'elle l'efface de sa mémoire, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Malgré le fait que son retour à Hogwarts était synonyme de retour dans son monde, elle gardait toujours la même appréhension envers les garçons, comme si son cœur n'avait pas encore cicatrisé de sa dernière amourette. Elle fut soudainement tirée de ses pensées par le jeune homme qui se tenait au pas de la porte du compartiment. Confuse, elle essuya maladroitement les fines larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues .

« - Lily? Tu vas bien? En fait je voulais juste te glisser un petit bonjour, mais je vais y aller, dit Cédric , déboussolé d'avoir trouvé Lily dans cet état.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Cédric…je t'avais pas du tout entendu arriver, j'étais …dans la lune, lui répondit Elisabeth., esquissant un mince sourire.

-C'est pas grave du tout, de toute façon, je dois y retourner…titre de préfet-en-chef l'oblige , dit Cédric, avec un air ironique d'importance dans la voix.

-Wow! Préfet-en-chef! Je te félicite!"

Ils furent interrompus par le chariot à friandises et Cédric disparut dans la foule dense. Après l'achat de quelques Chocogrenouilles et Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue, la porte du compartiment se referma et toutes ses amies gloussèrent en même temps :

« - Petite cachottière va! Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu sortais avec le beau grand Diggory! S'exclama Geneviève, une compagne de Gryffondor.

-Vous délirez complètement les filles! C'est tout simplement mon ami! Je l'ai abordé ce matin pour lui donner des nouvelles de Cho! C'est tout! Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous deux à part de l'amitié!

-Oui c'est ça! Tu penses que tu vas réussir à nous faire gober ça? Continua Geneviève.

-Et de toute façon même si vous êtes « simplement amis » t'as pas remarqué la façon dont il te dévorait des yeux? Il a définitivement le béguin pour toi! Cette fois-ci, c'était Camille, un de ses colocataires de chambre, qui avait pris la parole.

-Je vous soutiens à 100 les filles, mais arrêtez de vous imaginer des choses, conclua Lily avant de prendre sa valise et de sortir du compartiment.

-Quoi tu es fâchée contre nous? Déjà? L'année vient à peine de commencer! Allez reviens Lily et on t'embêtera plus avec ça! Lui demanda Camille.

-Mais non je ne m'enfuis pas du tout! Je vais simplement aller me changer, j'ai le droit après tout non? Je vais aller chercher les toilettes. Leur dit Lily, d'un air amusé.

-Je sais que deux mois chez les moldus c'est plutôt long, mais tu sais que tu es une sorcière et que tu as le droit d'utiliser la magie? Lui rappela Geneviève

-Ah oui …c'est vrai….répondit Lily en affichant un grand sourire."

Quelques heures plus tard,le train s'arrêta brusquement. Elle était enfin arrivée, Elisabeth avait hâte de rentrer dans le château pour se réchauffer et se régaler. Dans le Hogwarts Express, tout le monde avait déjà commencé à se diriger en direction des sorties. Tant bien que mal, elle réussit a se hisser avec Camille et Geneviève a l'extérieur pour se réfugier tout de suite dans les carrosses dirigés par les Sombrals. Nostalgiquement, Elisabeth se rappela subitement que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait cette traversée. Elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier de la première fois ou elle avait pris le Hogwarts Express. Elle s'était fait surprendre quelques mois plus tôt par un étrange lettre, lui apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle était attendu à l'école Hogwarts afin d'entamer ses études de sorcellerie.Elle se souvenait aussi de toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait face à cette école, à ce sentiment de solitude lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour la première dans le château, ne connaissant personne. Elisabeth se rappelait que trop bien la crainte et l'angoisse lorsque le Choixpeau magique avait été posé sur sa tête, ne sachant encore pas que cette annonce n'était que le début d'une aventure, cette aventure qu'est la vie,celle qu'elle avait toujours espérée. Arrivée aux portes du château, Elisabeth se promit de garder cette image du château dans cette nuit étoilée toute sa vie. Elle monta les marches, inaugurant officiellement le début de la fin, le début de sa septième et dernière année à Hogwarts. La Grande Salle était bondée, le plafond représentait comme à son habitude une belle nuit étoilée. Lily était surexcitée à l'idée de festin qui les attendait. Puis, s'étant assise, elle attendait le début de la Cérémonie de Répartition, qui suivit aussitôt. De Katie Abber , envoyée à Hufflepuff jusqu'à Wendy Walker, envoyée à Ravenclaw, tous les élèves de première année y passèrent. Elisabeth aimait regarder tous ces étudiants, à l'air si innocent et terrifié de se faire répartir dans les quatre maisons. Puis, dès que le chapeau rapiécé fut rangé, le professeur Dumbledore commença son traditionnel discours du début de l'année :

« Chers élèves, bienvenue au début de cette merveilleuse année scolaire, même si je suis persuadé que certains d'entre vous n'aurait pas dédaigner quelques semaines de congé supplémentaires. Pour quelques-uns un d'entre vous, c'est la dernière fois que vous m'entendez faire ce long et ennuyeux discours en salivant devant vos assiettes en attendant le festin. Pour d'autres », il jeta un regarde bienveillant aux nouveaux arrivants « ce n'est que le premier d'une longue série! » Les plus vieux, habitués à l'humour de leur directeur, pouffèrent de rire, tandis que d'autres applaudissaient poliment. « Et pour le reste que je n'ai pas nommé, ce n'est qu'une année scolaire de plus qui commence, avec ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. » il marqua une pause « Je rappelle à tous les élèves de première année qu'il est strictement défendu de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite , si vous ne tenez pas à être victime d'atroces souffrances. Sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux de vous introduire votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du Mal qui a gentiment voulu occuper ce poste cette année, Mrs Thewlis » Une grande dame aux cheveux blonds se leva et les élèves applaudirent aimablement. Après s 'être rassise, Dumbledore continua. « Et bien, assez parlé, je vous laisse commencer à déguster le festin, Bon appétit. »

Tous les élèves applaudirent à cœur joie tandis que les étudiants de première année regardaient avec étonnement et admiration les coupes et les plats qui, une seconde auparavant, étaient encore vides, alors que ceux-ci étaient maintenant remplis de différents mets à l'air délicieux. Un coup de coude de Camille tira Lily de ses rêveries, elle avait à peine entendu le discours du directeur, elle regardait fixement le jeune homme particulièrement séduisant qui était assis à quelques mètres d'elle, à la table des Hufflepuff.

« Allez tu ne va quand même pas bouder devant autant de bonnes choses! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas sauter dessus. Faut dire aussi que ma mère a décidé de nous faire manger que des aliments « bios » c'est absolument affreux, juste avant que je parte elle avait ramené des champignons moisis avec du soya et du tofu. Je m'estime heureuse d'être partie de la maison avant que ça continue de dégénérer… Tu pourrais arrêter de regarder Diggory avec des yeux de merlan frit? Tu vas le gêner à force de le regarder…Fais attention tu baves…. Lui dit-elle.

-Moi? Le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit? Mais pas du tout! Répliqua Lily qui, malgré tout, se sentait rougir. »

Ils continuèrent de manger tranquillement, s'incrustant dans plusieurs conversations. Elle avait retrouvé plusieurs de ses amis, John Hoffer (avec qui elle était sortie l'année précédente) Gabrielle Garner,Thomas Langevin (un français qui était venu en échange depuis deux ans), Amy Thomas et plusieurs autres. À plusieurs reprises durant la soirée, elle croisa le regard de Cédric et tout deux confus, baissaient tout de suite la tête en rougissant.

Vers 10heures, la salle commençait à se vider. Elisabeth monta se coucher et fut heureuse d'arriver au dortoir, ou toutes ses valises avaient déjà été amenées. Fatiguée, elle se mit en pyjama rapidement et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures douillettes. Elle entra alors dans un sommeil profond. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin et, en regardant son réveil, vit qu'il n'était que 6heures et demi du matin. Elisabeth ayant toujours été d'une nature matinale, enfila une jupe mi-longue et sa chemise d'école et se dirigea, un livre à la main, vers la sortie du dortoir, faisant tout son possible pour ne réveiller personne. Elle descendit les marches de marbre et attrapa au passage l'horaire de ses cours qui était affiché sur le babillard principal. Elle sourit discrètement lorsqu'elle vit que les Ravenclaw avaient plusieurs cours en commun avec les Hufflepuff . Son premier cours de la journée étant celui de Potions, elle avait jusqu'à 10h00 pour se faire bronzer aux bords du lac. Lily alla s'asseoir sur le gazon encore humide par la rosée du matin et enleva ses sandales afin de plonger ses mollets dans l'eau fraîche du lac. Malgré l'intensité du roman qu'elle lisait, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle repensait à Cédric. Il avait toujours été gentil avec elle et particulièrement pendant la journée d'hier. C'était évident qu'elle le trouvait séduisant mais ne savait pas vraiment s'il lui plaisait réellement, peut-être ce n'était qu'une impression pour ne plus se souvenir des évènements de l'été passé. Elle était vraiment confuse à propos de cette situation, elle ne cessait de se remémorer tous les mots qu'il lui avait dit, espérant trouver un indice à la réponse qui tournait dans sa tête : Et si lui ne l'aimait pas? Il y avait continuellement cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait d'aller de l'avant, mais sa gêne et sa timidité avaient pris le dessus. Elle avait trop peur d'être rejetée, elle ne voulait plus être celle qui était toujours la roue de secours, celle qui finissait toujours par se faire larguer. Car c'était malheureusement la vérité. De tous les garçons avec qui elle était sortie, tous l'avaient à un moment ou à un autre, laissait entendre qu'il ne voulait plus la fréquenter. Elle savait bien ce qui allait arriver avec Cédric Diggory si elle décidait de sortir avec lui : Un jour, l'air de rien, il arriverait avec l'air désolé pour lui dire : « Lily, tu es formidable, mais ça ne peut plus marcher entre nous deux. Je te jure c'est pas toi, c'est moi. » C'était d'habitude à ce moment là qu'elle s'effondrait en pleurs et que le garçon filait en douce. De toute façon, pourquoi se faire autant de soucis alors qu'elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle lui plaise? Comment pourrait-elle lui plaire? Elle avait toujours été dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. Chez elle, elle était la plus jeune de trois sœurs et à Hogwarts, elle avait toujours était l'amie de Cho Chang la si douée et belle Cho Chang. Elle l'avait toujours envié d'être aussi brillante et jolie. Des larmes perlaient ses yeux. Elle les essuya maladroitement en voyant l'arrivée d'un jeune homme qui s'installa lui aussi au bord du lac, juste devant elle.


	2. Chapitre 2

Elisabeth l'avait tout de suite reconnu, avec sa grande stature athlétique et ses cheveux châtains en bataille, ce ne pouvait être que Cédric. Elle sentait des petits papillons dans son ventre. Pourquoi mais pourquoi était-elle tombé sous le charme de Cédric? Elle s'en voulait quasiment d'être tombé amoureuse de lui. Dans le fond, ce n'était qu'un simple élève. doué à l'école et au Quidditch et particulièrement séduisant et gentleman...Et s'il ne faisait même pas attention à elle? Et s'il voulait simplement essayer de retrouver Cho en la fréquentant, de toute façon, qui disait qu'il était intéressé à la fréquenter?

Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention aux grands signes de main que Cédric lui faisait pour qu'elle s'approche de lui. Elle regardait le jeune homme agitait frénétiquement la main et, machinalement, elle se dirigeait vers lui en pensant à toute la situation. Elle ne voulait pas avoir trop d'espoirs, peut-être aussi qu'il allait répéter comme tant d'autres avant lui : «Tu es vraiment géniale, mais je préfère qu'on reste amis. Encore plongée dans ses propos, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du jeune homme qui lui affichait un grand sourire charmeur. Elle passa robotiquement la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet désiré puisque ceux-ci étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval serré, petit détail qu'elle avait oublié dans son étourderie. Elle se sentit rougir et s'assit à côté du jeune garçon.

«Salut Elisabeth... enfin Lily. Comment ça va? Demanda Cédric.

-Je vais super bien, le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent ! répondit-elle, avant de penser «Non mais c'est quoi cette réponse idiote! Il doit me prendre pour une imbécile, bravo Elisabeth...»

Sur cette réponse, le jeune homme rit un peu avant de lui demander:

- Alors qu'est ce qu'une si charmante jeune fille fait ici si tôt au bord du lac?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question Cédric... _(pensées : Génial, je me surpasse, qu'est ce que j'ai aujourd'hui...est -ce que je l'aimerais...pour de vrai?)_

- Je n'ai rien du tout à cacher! dit le jeune homme en lui souriant. J'avais du mal à dormir, je pensais à...plusieurs choses, continua Cédric en rougissant un peu.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Aucun des deux n'osait parler, Elisabeth était trop occupée à penser à tout ce que cela voulait dire. Et voilà, encore une fois, se disait-elle, on lui avait distribué le rôle de l'amie de la bien-aimée à qui on confie ses sentiments. Elle était évidemment persuadée qu'il parlait de Cho, sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il dit cela? Ce ne pouvait certainement pas être adressé à elle, surtout après les quelques paroles idiotes qu'elle avait sorties quelques minut

Cédric jeta alors un coup d'œil à l'horaire de Lily et rompit le silence .

« Ah je vois que tu prends le cours de Potions! Qu'est ce que tu veux entamer comme métier?

- J'avais pensé à être Médicomage ou guérisseuse, dans ces horizons là quoi... et toi?

- Je m'oriente plutôt vers le métier d'Auror, enfin si je réussis à passer les cours de Rogue, on m'a dit qu'il était vraiment exigeant pour les élèves de septième année...

-Toi aussi t'as Potion? Parfait on va se voir ce matin! dit précipitamment Lily, regrettant aussitôt ces paroles qui n'étaient pas supposées être dites, seulement pensées. Elle était embarrassée d'avoir montré à Cédric tout l'enthousiasme qu'elle avait face à ce cours commun.

Heureusement pour Elisabeth, Cédric lui dit qu'il avait un cours de Métamorphose et qu'il devait la laisser s'il ne voulait pas passer sous les regards haineux de McGonagall dès le début de l'année. Elle resta assise dans l'herbe encore une demi-heure , ressassant tous les morceaux de leur dialogue et toutes les émotions qu'elle y rattachait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si timide envers un garçon, mais cette timidité ne la dérangeait pas pour le mois du monde, elle aimait particulièrement être en sa compagnie. Elle avait des petits papillons dans le ventre juste à penser à lui, jamais elle ne s'était jamais sentie en confiance avec un garçon.

Les semaines passèrent. Lily parlait encore à Cédric,mais leurs conversations étaient de plus en plus rares. Les élèves de septième année étaient débordés de travail, en prévision des ASPIC. Elisabeth passait le plus clair de ses journées à la bibliothèque croulant sous les devoirs ardus que ses professeurs lui donnaient. Lily pensait souvent à Cédric depuis leur conversation au bord du lac. Elle lui parlait le plus possible entre ses cours mais lui aussi était débordé d'études en plus des entraînements de l'équipe de Quidditch de Huffelpuff dont il était l'attrapeur et le capitaine.

/_Flash back/_

_Quelques semaines plus tôt, dans la chambre que partage Lily et Camille :_

_«_ Allez Lily! Avoue-le enfin que t'aimes Diggory! Taquina Camille.

-Non non et non! C'est vrai qu'il m'attire…peut-être même beaucoup, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime, répondit Lily.

- Cesse de te le cacher! T'es lourde à force de contredire tes sentiments ! Ça se voit bien que tu l'aimes! C'est quasiment comme si tu es rendue à murmurer son nom dans ton sommeil! Continua Camille en haussant le ton.

-Arrête de m'embêter avec ça! Lui cria Lily, la voix brisée.

-Ouvre-toi les yeux Lily! Avoue-le toi! T'as peur ou quoi! Répondit Camille, maintenant de crier.

-OUI! Avoua finalement Lily qui éclata en sanglots.

- Je suis désolée Lily, je voulais pas te mener à bout, s'excusa Camille en serrant son amie dans ses bras. »

Ce fut à ce moment que Lily se rendit enfin compte qu'elle avait de profonds sentiments pour Cédric, celui qui illuminait ses jours et hantait ses nuits. Elle avait encore la crainte qu'il ne l'aime pas, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle aimait sincèrement quelqu'un et elle ne voulait pas manquer sa chance, malgré toutes les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir.

_/Fin flash-back/_

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une petite fille de première année lui tapota le coude et lui dit d'un air gêné :

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, balbutia la gamine. Un garçon m'a dit que ta chouette est arrivée blessée et qu'elle avait une lettre pour toi, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher…

-Merci beaucoup….quel est ton nom?demanda Lily

-Katie, répondit l'enfant d'un ai renfrogné.

-Merci beaucoup Katie, je vais y aller tout de suite ! remercia Lily d'un sourire bienveillant. »

Lily courut vers la volière. Sa chouette, Kimmy, n'avait jamais été blessée lors d'un voyage et elle était très inquiète pour celle-ci. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la volière, essoufflée, elle remarqua la silhouette d'un jeune homme qui était de dos, c'était sûrement lui qui avait prévenu la petite fille que sa chouette était blessée.

« Merci beaucoup pour ma chouette! Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier! S'exclama Lily lorsqu'elle eut repris son souffle.

-Lily! Te voilà enfin! J'avais peur que la petite ne t'apporte pas le message, elle avait l'air terrorisée quand je lui ai parlée, dit le jeune homme. »

Bouche bée, Lily bafouilla :

« Euh Salut Cédric! Je ne pensais pas du tout que c'était toi…. Alors comment va cette petite chérie?

Devant l'air interrogé de Cédric, elle continua

-Ma chouette je veux dire…

-Ah! Je me demandais de qui tu parlais… J'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est juste légèrement cassée l'aile, mais Hagrid pourra sûrement faire quelque chose pour elle Ah oui et elle t'apportait cela. »

Cédric lui tendit une lettre. Elle l'ouvrit tout de suite et reconnut l'écriture de sa mère. Elle lut la lettre en diagonal et échappa un cri de surprise et de joie :

« MA SŒUR SE MARIE AU MOIS DE MARS! »

Elle se retourna alors vers Cédric l'embrassa. Surprise elle-même parce qu'elle venait de faire, elle recula d'un pas. Cédric lui aussi avait l'air stupéfait. Redoutant la réaction de celui-ci, elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Cédric s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa de plus belle. Entre deux baisers, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« J'attendais un signe de ta part depuis le début de l'année, t'es la fille la plus géniale que j'ai connu, Lily Brown. »


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bon je sais ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre mais voilà finalement le chapitre 3! **_

_**Bonne lecture! Merci beaucoup tout le monde pour les reviews!**_

****

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, elle détourna la tête et regarda au loin par la fenêtre de la volière. Cédric tourna alors doucement le visage d'Elisabeth et celle-ci se plongea dans son regard, alors qu'il lui déposait un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elisabeth aurait voulu rester pour l'éternité dans les bras de Cédric alors qu'elle se noyait dans ses yeux gris. Ils durent malheureusement desserrer leur étreinte lorsque la réalité reprit le dessus afin de leur rappeler qu'ils devaient rejoindre leurs classes respectives. Le soir, dans son dortoir, Lily gardait ce sourire béat sur le visage, synonyme de tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti dans la même journée, se demandant encore si ce n'était qu'un rêve. « Si c'en est un, pensait Elisabeth, je voudrais y rester toute ma vie, pour ne jamais le quitter. ». Elle s'endormit alors, esquissant un sourire angélique sur son visage.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse.

Les mois défilèrent singulièrement vites comme si quelqu'un s'amusait drôlement à tourner à une vitesse accélérée les pages d'un calendrier. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent rapidement. Pour les élèves de septième, cela signifiait seulement une courte trêve avant de retomber sous l'immense pile de devoirs que les professeurs leur donnaient, à la veille des ASPIC qui s'approchaient de plus en plus. Cédric se retrouvait malencontreusement à quitter Hogwarts durant le congé, alors que Lily restait au château. Ils se laissèrent timidement après de langoureux baisers passionnés et des embrassades interminables. Elisabeth demeurait seule pour ces quelques jours et s'était promis de passer plus de temps avec ses deux meilleures amies, Geneviève et Camille, qui restaient elles aussi à Hogwarts pour Noël. Ces journées libres étaient selon elle un repos bien mérité après ce début d'année difficile. Elle passait la plupart de son temps dans la salle commune de Ravenclaw, qui était agréablement calme à cause du congé, à regarder des robes potables à mettre à l'occasion du mariage de sa sœur qui arrivait à grands pas.

Lily essayait le plus possible de ne pas penser à Cédric, car comme elle se connaissait, elle essaierait malgré elle de trouver des vices à leur relation. Elisabeth ne pouvait cependant pas mettre de côté le sentiment amoureux grandissant qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de Cédric. Les derniers mois passés ensembles étaient les plus beaux que Lily n'ait jamais connu. Les échanges brusques et gênés de leurs premières rencontres s'étaient vites transformés en gestes confiants et tendres. Elisabeth adorait passer du temps avec Cédric qui lui était toujours attentionné et qui était particulièrement gentleman. Il lisait les sentiments de Lily comme dans un livre ouvert, il savait exactement les moments dans lesquels elle avait besoin de lui. Elle aimait plus que tout se retrouver dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression d'oublier tous ses tracas en restant des minutes et même parfois des heures dans un bonheur pur et simple. Quoi qu'il arrivait, Elisabeth savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur Cédric.

**/Flash-back/**

C'était un vendredi vers la mi-novembre, lorsqu'un jeune garçon de seconde année lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait reçu une lettre importante et qu'elle devait aller la chercher immédiatement. Intriguée, Elisabeth prit alors le chemin de la volière. Arrivée au sommet de la tour, elle trouva en effet un homme de petite taille qui détachait une lettre de la patte de sa chouette. Lily reconnut alors tout de suite le professeur Flitwick, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être important à ce point pour que son directeur de maison se déplace en personne. Ayant entendu les pas précipités de la jeune fille, le professeur de sortilège se retourna et dit à Elisabeth d'un air désolé : « Je viens de recevoir une lettre identique à celle-ci envoyée par votre mère. Tenez, voici votre lettre. » Prenant fébrilement l'enveloppe que lui tendait le professeur Flitwick, Elisabeth la décacheta et en sortit la lettre d'une main tremblante. Elle lut alors la missive en diagonal et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un boulet dans l'estomac.

Sa plus vieille sœur, Nathalie, enceinte de cinq mois, avait fait une fausse couche et avait été envoyée directement à l'hôpital où elle y séjournait depuis hier matin dans un état instable. Flitwick dit alors : « Compte tenu des évènements mentionnés dans la lettre, je vais m'occuper pour que vous n'ayez pas de cours cet après-midi. Étant donné la situation, je vous invite à prendre le plus de repos possible pour vous remettre de vos émotions.

Savez-vous si je pourrais avoir l'autorisation d'aller la voir? Demanda Elisabeth, vacillante.

Malheureusement je pense que cela sera possible, répondit Flitwick, vous voyez d'autres élèves pourraient se plaindre de ne pas avoir eu cette faveur. Je suis sincèrement désolée Mlle Brown. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser pour ne pas être en retard à mon propre cours. »

Totalement abasourdie, Elisabeth resta plusieurs minutes, se tenant bêtement debout, la lettre maintenant froissée encore dans ses mains en étouffant un sanglot. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son dortoir où elle passa la moitié de son après-midi, imaginant les pires choses qui puissent être arrivées à sa sœur. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler qu'elle ne verrait jamais son neveu dont la famille parlait tant de mois. Elle était extrêmement inquiète pour la santé de sa sœur, tant physique que psychologique. Elisabeth savait à quel point Nathalie attendait depuis plusieurs années de tomber enceinte.

Alors qu'elle était là à se morfondre sur le sort de sa famille, Camille arriva en trombe dans sa chambre.

« Où étais-tu passé? Tout le monde faisait un sang d'encre, Cédric particulièrement. Pourquoi t'as pleuré Lily? T'as les yeux rouges…. s'était exclamée son amie

Après lui avoir expliqué la situation de façon confuse, elle demanda tout de suite où elle pouvait trouver Cédric. Camille lui répondit qu'il se trouvait dans une certaine salle secrète du château appelée « Salle sur Demande » et qui se trouvait au septième étage. Ne demandant pas son reste, Elisabeth accourut tout de suite au septième étage et trouva la pièce après quelques minutes de recherche. Elle y avait trouvé Cédric, qui regardait d'un air distrait le coucher de soleil. Cette nuit-là, Lily l'avait passée enlacée dans les bras de Cédric qui la réconfortait. C'était après ce moment passé ensemble qu'elle comprit qu'elle aimait véritablement Cédric, quoi qu'elle puisse dire. Le lendemain matin, elle avait définitivement l'impression que Cédric et elle, ce serait pour la vie.

L'état de sa sœur s'était finalement grandement amélioré après 48 heures.

**/Fin flash-back/ **

Lily aimait se rappeler tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec Cédric, cela lui permettait d'attendre patiemment le retour de son petit ami.

Le congé de Noël se termina aussi rapidement qu'il avait débuté. La routine, particulièrement éprouvante pour les étudiants de septième année dont les ASPIC se rapprochait, était revenue elle aussi. Lily avait retrouvé avec beaucoup de joie et une pincée d'inquiétude celui à qui elle avait pensé durant les vacances. Elisabeth avait tellement passé leur relation sous la loupe qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment à quoi s'en tenir à leur retrouvaille. Elle retrouva cependant vitece qu'elle avait laissé quelques semaines plus tôt après le baiser enthousiaste qu'ils avaient échangé.

_**Alors le voilà, le fameux chapitre 3 qui sert plutôt d'intermédiaire dans l'histoire. Bon maintenant soyez gentils et écrivez-moi des reviews! **_

_**À bientôt (enfin dès que j'aurais fini le prochain chapitre )!**_


End file.
